For both fuel cells and battery systems to achieve optimal performance they must be maintained within a specified temperature envelope. In hot conditions, the fuel cells and/or batteries must be cooled until its optimal operating temperature is reached. Conversely, in cold conditions, the fuel cells and/or batteries must be the heated until its optimal operating temperature is reached.